In shock absorbers, there is a displacement response type shock absorber (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The displacement response type shock absorber includes a bias spring configured to bias a disc valve to generate a damping force, configured to vary a spring force of the bias spring according to a position of a piston with respect to a cylinder and vary the damping force.